The Death of the UPC
This is a summary of the destruction of the Unified People's Collective on Yakiyah in the months of October and November 3200. October 3200(Turn 10) The ARS Consortium, an Imperial organization, tried to bribe militant subfactions like the PLF, DRF, SB and others into betraying the UPC. The UPC put pressure on them to make sure they stay loyal. While successful, this show of authoritarianism made some subfactions wonder whether they are gaining or losing more by staying in the Collective. Whilst this happens the ARS Consortium clamped down on customs, checking and monitoring the Harvest Trail to make it hard for the UPC to smuggle anything through. Trade restrictions are set into effect. * “The Manure Traffic Regulation Act” was released by The Houses Minor, clamping down on explosives disguised as fertilizer. * With the dissolution of ACRE, the Houses Minor came in to collect on long-overdue loans for the ships. They forced the captains to sell their ships and close down "illegal trade routes" * Combined with market manipulation to jack up fuel prices, several captains were forced to take imperial backed loans, being unable to secure funding in such a short amount of time from The Yakiyan Central Bank. Unable to pay these back their ships and equipment were then repossessed as payment for over-drafting their loans.. This all tackled the Harvest Trail, the transit system used by the UPC to smuggle weapons and freedom fighters onto the Core Worlds. They successfully managed to implement a series of policies that effectively make it impossible for UPC assets to leave the planet through the food trade. The Argo Machine, transported on planet as part of the High Exarch's visit on Yakiyah, finished analyzing the data it gathered during the last month, and complied a list of people involved in the Yakiyan government that are also part of known terrorist organizations, as well as exposing connections between organizations that were thought to be unrelated. The UPC Conspiracy was brought to light. The people of Yakiyah were ambivalent, for now: on one hand, many UPC agents were also respected leaders during the revolution against A.C.R.E., or are part of pacific organizations (i.e. The Friends of Yakiyah); on the other hand, this is a corruption of the democratic process, and the High Church has now ammo to run a counter-attack on the ideological level. November 3200(Turn 11) The ARS Consortium funded multiple campaigns of deselection against members of the parliament, highlighting war crimes, and murder of innocent civilians during UPC terrorist actions linked either directly or indirectly to those people. Whilst they were at the same time funding campaigns from groups such as The Conservative League and Free Commerce Initiative to introduce regulations that tried to hit the new work laws. They also tried to bring in laws against people organizing or going out on strikes. While many of these laws were never set in motion, the UPC member in the Mandate couldn't follow up on regulations against the ARS Consortium as quickly as possible. Taking advantage of the uncertainty, and political unrest in some places, the ARS Consortium was able to bypass the usual government-controlled markets and go directly to the individual communes or in some cases farmers themselves to purchase food, severely weakening the Mandates control over commodity prices. This weakened control allowed openings for political rivals of UPC members to move against them in the parliament, as well as at more local levels. Part of the campaign was to fund a series of debates, public town halls, and meetings, the most prominent of these focusing on the Yakiyan People’s mandate from God to produce food, which is always a popular topic in more rural areas of the planet. These are used as stepping stones to elevate topics such as debates on sentience and if it is legal/morally right to denounce the empire. The reaction from the UPC elements within the Yakiyahn Mandate government was to whip up the more violent subfactions and groups to oppose these meetings, debates, and gatherings. Armed groups are deployed to break them up. Often leading to injuries and occasionally deaths of those attending as the groups involved are unsure as to ‘who the enemy is’ in these situations. Carefully placed agents of House Crux are able to capture video of these events, which combined with the already ongoing PR campaign begins to turn the general populace against the targeted groups and individuals Counteroffensive Seeing the overwhelming odds, The Silent Renaissance in collaboration with other militant groups, tried to lure the ARS Consortium members into District 9, Tanez, Little Pamita Cha to end their lives and stop their actions. The NULL Division here sent to investigate the UPC Group and the Disappearance of one of the Nanite Bombs, learns through Communications from the Nanite Bomb.They warned and saved the lured in Members. The Chief of the CCS,called Hermit, activated the bomb killing himself alone with the location of the different subfactions HQs and most of other vital information of the CCS. The UPC militias and Crux Forces also clashed around multiple smaller UPC Fortresses. While fighting between Empire and UPC Fortresses was going on, the NULL Division brought Minor Houses Officials to safety. A group of militant union members of the AWU, ICS and IUWC tried to attack the Convoy. Due to the NULL Divison getting information from ARGO, they changed their route and the attack fails. The Unified People's Collective organized a political strike against House Crux, trying to diminish further the Authority of Imperial Law on Yakiyah. This effort was thwarted by opposition in the government by people on the High Church's payroll, who learned from the planned strike through ARGO. The payed Members of the government succesfully managed to turn the attack into a dismantling of the political careers of the key figures of the strike. Many of them got arrested afterwards by the Mandate, since the information delivered by the opposition showed them trying to start a cue against the Mandate. Only a few days after the strike it was revealed, that the key figures of the strike were actually Actors from Sector 3, Tanez hired to start this riot by unknown forces. While this is happening the Unified People's Collective organised another political strike in Neo-Medellín against the Houses Minor, attempting to remove the influence of Nobles upon Yakiyah's political landscape. The High Church attempted to intercept this attack, but did so through underhanded means again. Through Bribes, Manipulation, and Blackmail, the attack was halted. However, the underhanded tactics of the Church were revealed through multiple subfactions. Mainly by 0xDEADC0DE, Black Tag, Humans against Mankind and multiple union-owned radio stations.. This destroyed the credibility of several High Ranking clergy members, significantly diminishing the High Church's ability to collect tithes on Yakiyah. Those Yakiyahn politicians who accepted such bribes were also outed and discredited, although thanks to their assistance in revealing the scandal some were able to retain their positions in government. The End of the UPC With all of these attacks going on from Crux Forces, the economical destabilization through the ARS Consortium and the exposing of the UPC through the High Church, many groups inside the UPC feared for their survival. With the destruction of most vital information to find many of the senior members of these subfactions, subfactions started to leave the UPC to keep on fighting on their own. With many of the more prominent members of the UPC dead and missing and several outposts of the UPC being infiltrated, the remaining members went into hiding or left the UPC to join the Mandate, effectively killing the UPC by breaking up into the many different subfactions. Category:Yakiyah Category:UPC Factions Category:Unified People's Collective Category:Unified People's Collective Members